


Just This Once(Please Don't Hit Me)

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Minor Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Minor Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich, Mutual Masturbation, Season/Series 03, Taboo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Lip's girlfriends always seem to want to know all about his relationship with Ian.  Ian finds out when he walks in on Lip and Mandy one day and hears her asking about whether they'd ever practiced making out when they were younger.  This sets off a chain of events that ends up with Ian and Lip in a compromising position in the bathroom.





	Just This Once(Please Don't Hit Me)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tiny bit of dialogue in here from episode ten of season three for authenticity sake, see if you can spot it :)

          Lip thought back, trying to pinpoint the exact moment things had shifted for him. He figured it was when he'd accidentally found Ian's porn stash. He'd taken him over to Karen's afterwards without thinking too hard about it but he was pretty sure he wouldn't have before he'd found those pictures.

          He'd beaten off absentmindedly before confronting Ian with the magazine cutouts and he'd stubbornly refused to acknowledge how many times his mind drifted to Ian doing the same while he looked at the images.

          He'd been so hard at Karen's house thinking about her mouth on Ian's cock that he'd almost decided it might not have counted even if Ian had gotten hard.

          Sometimes when they got stoned together he'd ask Ian questions about being gay, about his sex life, about what he liked and didn't like and by the end of the conversation he would always find himself trying not to run on his way to the bathroom. He realized somewhere in the back of his mind that it wasn't exactly the thought of any guy so much as the thought of Ian with a guy that was getting him so hard he couldn't breathe.

          Ian had gotten through first period and gone looking for Lip, he hadn't shown up for school though so Ian had headed home. Irritation simmered under his skin as he stalked up the stairs to their room, Lip could have everything he'd ever wanted for himself and he was just squandering it.

          Ian opened the door and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. He could make out a shape in Lip's bed and swung the door shut behind him in case Fiona came home as he walked over to Lip's bunk.

          "Ian? Wh-what are you doing home?" Lip stammered, sounding out of breath for someone just lying in bed.

          Ian climbed up onto Carl's bottom bunk to bring himself to face level with Lip. "If you're not going to school then neither am I, what the fuck are you doing in the dark?"

          Lip's cheeks were flushed and his lips parted in surprise as he found himself making eye contact with his brother. Ian gave him a critical look and Lip broke out into a smirk as they both glanced down the bed.

          Ian rolled his eyes as the comforter flipped down with a flourish and Mandy appeared, Lip's cock barely visible under her chin in the shadows.

          "Hey, Mandy," Ian said easily, thanking whatever God may be listening that no one in the room could see the immediate rock hard erection he was sporting in his too tight jeans.

          "You guys ever practice kissing when you were younger?" Mandy purred, eyes filled with challenge and affection.

          "Not all of us are fucked up sluts like you," Ian returned teasingly, trying not to notice the way Lip's tongue flicked out to wet his lips at the question.

          "Fuck off Ian," Mandy spit out playfully, flicking her tongue around the ridges of Lip's cock. "I think it'd be hot," she added in a confidential whisper.

          Lip started to smile and shifted his weight to prop himself up on an elbow but Ian was already down off the bottom bunk and half way to the door by the time he could say anything.

          "Whatever Mandy, I'll come back later," Ian called over his shoulder as he dashed out the door, heart racing. He leaned back against the door, trying to steady his breathing and will his confused erection away.

          Lip gave a loud unrestrained keening moan as he came on the other side of the door and Ian's face flushed, cock flexing against his zipper as arousal flew through his body helplessly. Ian glanced back at the door with wide eyes and stayed frozen for a beat before running to the bathroom and slamming the door.

          He stumbled against the wall as he struggled to get his zipper down and cock out. He jerked himself desperately once or twice and came hard all over the wall. He snuck out of the house and called Mickey to meet him. They wasted the rest of the day fucking, bickering, smoking pot and fucking some more until Ian dragged himself back home after midnight.

          He collapsed into his bed and burrowed into the blankets, so distracted by the bone deep exhaustion of someone who'd fucked five times in an evening over the course of twelve hours that he forgot about the weird moment between him and Lip entirely.

          That is, he forgot about it until he woke up abruptly a few hours later and froze as he listened to the muted giggling and rustling blankets.

          "Fuck, Mandy," Lip hissed in a sleepy voice, "Everyone's-"

          "Sleeping," Mandy murmured back coyly. "If you stay quiet, they'll stay that way."

          Carl was snoring softly and Ian did his best not to move at all as he felt himself start to get hard.

          "Mandy, if Ian wakes up he's gonna-"

          "Run off to the bathroom to jerk off?" Mandy cut him off, clearly holding back laughter.

          "I've told you a million times now, normal siblings don't get freaky in the same rooms with and or adjacent to each other," Lip said, eyeroll basically audible.

          "And I've told you a million times, I don't care. If it was you and Ian, it would be fucking hot," Mandy snapped back, ending with a loud slurp that dragged a grunt out from somewhere deep in Lip's chest.

          "Mandy-"

          "Seriously Lip, if you made out with Ian for me?" Mandy interrupted him again, waiting to make sure Lip was listening. "I'd let you fuck me in the ass."

          "Mandy, for what I am dearly hoping is the last time, I am not going to make out with my-" Lip paused as what she said seemed to penetrate his thick skull and he swallowed hard. "Wait, are you fucking serious?"

          Ian took a chance and cracked his eyes open a sliver, opening them more when he confirmed Lip wasn't staring at him. Lip was peering under the comforter intently.

          "Dead serious," Mandy said, mouth full of what Ian assumed was Lip's cock. Ian felt his cock pressing against the comforter as the sounds of sucking and grunting filled the room and shifted his hips slightly so it wouldn't be obvious.

          "Is he still asleep?" Mandy asked in a teasing voice and, before Ian could look away, Lip's eyes flicked over and they made surprised eye contact.

          "Y-yeah," Lip replied breathlessly, eyes wide as he continued numbly, "Sleeping like a baby."

          Ian felt his eyebrows leap up and his mouth fell open as Mandy started sucking again and Lip moaned softly without breaking eye contact.

          Lip shoved a hand down under the comforter and tangled his fingers in Mandy's hair to keep her there, biting his lip hard as she scraped her teeth up his shaft gently and his toes curled.

          Ian stared hard at where Lip's teeth were biting into his lip and gave Lip the most curious face he could manage.

          "You guys have shared a room for so long, how many times have you heard him jack off?"

          "J-jesus Mandy!" Lip let out a soft whimpering noise and cleared his throat quickly, face flushing red in the moonlight. Ian held his breath as Lip's tongue darted out to wet his lips and their eyes met again. "E-eleven," Lip forced out, watching as Ian choked silently.

          "Eleven?" Mandy repeated, arousal dripping from her voice. "God, you never fucking answer me. Did you ever touch yourself when you heard him?"

          Ian gaped across the room at Lip as his cock throbbed insistently.

          "Mandy, I-" Lip began, glancing away at the ceiling looking desperate.

          "Fucking tell me Lip," Mandy demanded, gagging at the end of her sentence as she dove back down eagerly to encourage him to continue talking.

          Lip flung the arm he wasn't holding onto Mandy with across his eyes and groaned out in a broken voice, "Every single goddamn time, okay? Every goddamn time."

          Ian bit his lip so hard he tasted blood and his hand shot to his cock the second Lip's eyes were covered. As his words sunk into Ian's lust soaked brain, Ian slowly gave his hand permission to move as the image of Lip jerking it to him jerking it flashed through his mind.

          Ian closed his eyes and listened to the sounds in the darkness as his hand kept pace with the sounds of Mandy's sucking.

          "H-hey, he's still sleeping, get the fuck up here."

          Ian froze and listened to the rustling across the room until the soft smack of flesh filled the room. Ian jumped as something soft bounced off his face and he cracked one eye open. He licked his lips as he took in the scene in his brother's bunk. 

          Mandy was on her stomach, propped up slightly on her knees with Lip's fingers tangled in her hair to keep her safely facing the wall as he fucked her. Lip glanced over at him and gestured to him to push down his comforter.

          Ian quirked an eyebrow at him in disbelief and Lip grunted, eyebrows furrowing pleadingly.

          "Did you ever jerk yourself off afterwards thinking about it?" Mandy panted into the pillow. Ian felt like time slowed down for a moment as Lip looked at him for a moment, torn as he tried to decide in the moment whether to lie or just go all in. "Did you?"

          "Yes," Lip groaned, staring back at Ian boldly. "Does that make you hot? Come on, I wanna see you writhe."

          Mandy moaned under him, gasping in pleasure, and Ian found himself slowly pushing the comforter down as Lip watched avidly.

          "Yeah," Lip moaned, still staring at Ian as he pretended to talk to Mandy. "Just like that."

          Lip's tongue poked out between his lips and he bit the tip of it, trying not to cum as Ian's hand started moving frantically up and down his leaking hard cock.

          "Be careful asshole, you know I'm not on birth control," Mandy groaned, struggling against his hold a little. Lip tightened his grip on her hair and shifted so he could pull out roughly.

          Ian pressed his palm over his mouth to hold any sound in and tried not to make too much noise as he jerked off desperately. Lip watched Ian's eyes snap down to where he was jerking himself off over Mandy's ass and grinned in satisfaction.

          Lip let his eyes drift down to where Ian's hand was flying over his shaft and his mouth went dry as he watched Ian slip his other hand down to press a finger back behind his balls teasingly. Ian let his head tip back, exposing his neck as he swallowed hard and pressed his finger in deeper.

          Lip came hard and explosively over Mandy, collapsing forward abruptly as his orgasm knocked the wind out of him. Ian felt his eyes roll back in his head as his own climax slammed through him, the sight of Lip's cum shooting out onto Mandy's ass flashing through his mind over and over again.

          Lip watched Ian's cum splatter across his toned abs sleepily from across the room, keeping Mandy pinned in place until Ian was aware enough to wipe up with a sock and tug the covers back up. Lip and Mandy fell asleep soon after, Ian stayed awake for another couple hours listening to their steady breathing and wondering what exactly had just happened.

          Over the next few weeks as Karen swept back into their lives, Ian began to wonder if he'd made the whole thing up. He was more than distracted with the whole Mickey situation so he didn't have much time to worry about Lip anyways.

          Then Karen had been hit and Lip had seemed to shatter, but before Ian could refocus on him Mandy dropped the marriage bombshell on him and he'd spun out again. When he saw who was marrying Mickey he'd seen red and ran straight home.

          Ian stormed into the room and flung his backpack recklessly at the window. Lip jumped and looked up from his phone as Ian started pacing and ranting.

          "That whore that Mickey's marrying?" Ian began, shrugging out of his jacket. "Is an actual whore that works at Garden Springs Spa."

          Lip watched him wander over to the bunk bed and lean his head against it. He looked sad and confused and angry and Lip didn't know how to make it better so he cracked a joke. 

          "Family discounts on handy j's?"

          "Terry made Mickey fuck her to fuck the gay out of him." Ian looked up at Lip at the end of his sentence and the desperation in his eyes almost made Lip jump to his feet. He restrained himself to a sedate swivel to face Ian and tried to process the new information.

          "What? When?" Lip asked, confusion blooming over his face.

          Ian looked down, nausea swelling up as he forced himself to say the next part. "After he caught us together."

          That did get Lip on his feet, his heart raced as he glanced Ian over quickly to make sure he was in one piece still. "Dude," he exclaimed as he climbed over the bed to sit on the edge. "How did I not know this shit?"

          "I didn't tell you," Ian snapped, shifting his weight as he realized that he wasn't even sure he wanted to be telling Lip now. He watched Lip scrub at his face as he thought for a moment.

          "Well, did it work?" Lip ventured, glancing over at Ian curiously. Ian stared back at him blankly for a second until the sting faded into a mess of self doubt and heartbreak.

          "I mean, he might have," Ian mumbled, shaking his head and looking down. "Faked it once or twice, but he wants to be with me. I know what he felt with me, you can't fake that."

          Lip shoved the mess of emotions he was feeling about Mandy potentially having tried to murder Karen way down deep and focused on Ian as he wandered over to the bed.

          "And now this chick is pregnant," Ian continued, flopping down next to Lip on the twin mattress as Lip scratched his head contemplatively. 

          Lip looked over and his eyes flickered over Ian's face as he tried to figure out how to make it better. He always used booze and sex for his own problems but he wasn't gonna tell Ian to be an alcoholic like him. He pushed back a grin as he reached out to settle his hand on the back of Ian's head.

          "Ian," Lip announced, leaning in and turning Ian's head gently to face him until there were just a few inches left between them. "My brother. You need to get out there and fuck someone new, okay?"

          Ian kept his arms crossed as he tried to ignore the way he felt the way Lip said the word 'fuck' way down in his soul. He stared back into Lip's too direct stare skeptically, trying not to let Lip tug him in any closer as he continued insistently.

          "And someone in his early twenties, not some old dude like Kash or Ned," Lip said, grinning as the corners of Ian's lips quirked up despite the determined scowl he'd been wearing.

          "Fuck you," Ian laughed reluctantly, shaking his head and leaning away from Lip so he could breathe but the warmth of his palm on the back of Ian's head never wavered.

          "All right, seriously, go into a gay bar," Lip said in the warm tone he always pulled out when he needed to manipulate someone. Ian stared at his knee as he fought the smile that spread across his face as Lip pushed him. 

          "Make your need known," Lip continued, licking his lips as the thought of what that may entail flashed through his mind. "And have at it."

          Lip leaned back so he could really look at Ian, rubbing at the back of Ian's neck once or twice before letting his hand drop back to his side. He scrubbed at his face and looked forward again as Ian's expression perked up a bit.

          "Mandy's upset that you're upset about Karen," Ian offered, smiling slightly and glancing over as irritation swept through Lip.

          "Jesus, how many people is Mandy talking to?" Lip snapped, glaring in Ian's direction as her name sent a wave of rage through him. Ian swung his head around and looked Lip in the eye. The breath caught in Lip's chest with the force of Ian's stare and he waited for him to say something.

          "She cares about you," Ian said earnestly and Lip got the feeling he was talking about himself. Lip ducked his head as Ian continued after a beat. "Why? I don't know, you can be a real shithead."

          Lip hummed in agreement as Ian reached over to grab a joint.

          "How did we get this mixed up with two people from the Milkovich family?" Lip asked, furrowing his brow in faux confusion and looking over at Ian as he sparked up.

          "Ummmm," Ian began, pretending to think for a moment as he took his first hit. "Bad parenting."

          Lip grinned back at him with a chuckle, taking the joint from him and puffing on it for a moment before passing it back.

          "You know," Lip began in a low voice. "Karen used to ask me about you all the time too."

          Ian gave him a quizzical look as he took another hit. "What do you mean?"

          "Like Mandy does."

          Ian choked as he exhaled and coughed as Mandy's voice from the other night echoed in his head.

          "About whether we've ever-" Ian broke off into another coughing fit as Lip hit the joint again, nodding.

          They were quiet for a few minutes after that, passing the weed back and forth until Ian was feeling brave enough or stupid enough to blurt out, "Eleven?"

          Lip burst out laughing and shook his head. "I'm sorry but you're really not as quiet as you think you are."

          "And you," Ian paused and gave Lip the side-eye as he inhaled more smoke. "Every time?"

          Lip froze and his face flushed. "Have you really never done that?"

          Ian slipped the joint into Lip's fingers and leaned in a little to catch Lip's eye before he could spiral into panic. "I didn't say that."

          Lip's eyes dropped to Ian's lips just in time to catch him swiping his tongue across his bottom lip.

          "So Mandy really wants you to kiss me?" Ian murmured as a grin stole over his face. "How long has that been going on?"

          "Since I told her I had Karen try to blow you while we were sitting at the same table," Lip replied, blowing a sloppy smoke ring at Ian as they both collapsed into giggles.

          "The only reason I got anywhere at all is because you were sitting across the goddamn table," Ian said between fits of laughter.

          Lip went still for a breath and then shook his head lightly. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

          When he heard the tone of Lip's admission, Ian turned to him with wide eyes and his gaze dropped down to Lip's lap before he could stop it. He heard Lip swallow and his breath caught in his throat when the outline of Lip's dick twitched against the fabric.

          "Jesus, Ian," Lip breathed and Ian's eyes leaped back up to his face. "You can't just-"

          "Sorry," Ian whispered, acutely aware of how close they were on the bed and not sure when it had happened.

          Lip sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit into it as he stared at Ian, looking torn. "Would you hit me?" 

          "If you-" Ian broke off, unable to actually say it out loud as arousal flooded through him.

          Lip stubbed the joint out on the wall without looking and leaned into Ian's space, bracing himself with a hand high on his thigh. His other hand slipped around to the back of Ian's head again and he pressed their foreheads together.

          "What are you thinking?" Ian murmured into the space between them, searching Lip's eyes for a hint to the rules.

          "I'm thinking," Lip drawled, fingers tightening on Ian's thigh. "I'm thinking that I'm stoned, and I'm horny, and ever since Karen first asked me I've had this nagging curiosity in the back of my mind. Would you hit me?"

          Ian made a small noise, partly terror and partly arousal, and thought he might hyperventilate. "I have no idea what I'd do, but we can't- what are you-"

          Lip tilted his head in until he could feel Ian's rapid breathing against his lips and paused. "Please don't hit me."

          Lip closed the rest of the minimal distance slowly and Ian whimpered against his lips as the contact shot through him. Lip kissed him chastely for a moment and Ian's hands flitted around nervously.

          Lip's hand shifted on Ian's thigh and Ian groaned when Lip started to pull back, settling his hand on top of Lip's and shifting it higher as his control snapped and he leaned into the kiss.

          "Not gonna hit me then?" Lip teased him breathlessly and Ian bit his lip hard in retaliation. When Lip gasped, Ian took advantage of the opportunity to slip his tongue smoothly into his mouth. Lip shivered as Ian's tongue tickled the roof of his mouth and it occurred to him that he may not have thought this through.

          Ian reached out and palmed Lip's cock where it was pressing against the fabric of his pants. Lip made a strangled noise and surged forward into the kiss, hand slipping to the front to cradle Ian's cheek as he crushed their lips together mindlessly.

          The front door slammed downstairs a few minutes later and Lip leaped to his feet, heart pounding as the entirety of the situation crashed down around him. He looked down at Ian, panic in his eyes, and spun on his heel to run out of the room.

          Ian sat there in shock, lips tingling as they puffed up slightly from the abuse, while the sounds of Fiona fussing about in the kitchen echoed up the stairs. Before long, Ian heard her keys jingle and the door slammed again. The silence was deafening until the shower down the hall turned on.

          Ian peeked out the window and watched Fiona drive away before he turned to the door and wrestled with what to do. A crash came from the bathroom and Ian was halfway down the hall before he knew he'd decided what he was doing.

          There was another thud and a grunt as Ian approached the door and he took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in quickly.

          His eyes darted around the bathroom, quickly noting the lidless tank to the toilet and the bottle of cheap vodka Lip was chugging as he paced in his boxers. There was a wet plastic bag in the sink and the handsoap container was cracked open on the floor. Lip was flexing his hand, knuckles looking a little rough, and there was a small hole in the bathroom wall next to the mirror.

          "Ian," Lip growled, voice hoarse. "Get the fuck out of here."

          "Dude, no," Ian snapped, locking the door behind him and stepping towards Lip. "Quit chugging that, what the hell are you doing?"

          Lip gave him a mulish look as he chugged from the bottle for another minute. "I said to leave."

          Anger flashed through Ian, hot and dangerous like it always was when it came to Gallaghers, and he reached out to knock the bottle out of his hand. It flew into the sink, shattering loudly, and Lip gave him an outraged look.

          "Yeah?" Ian snarled, stepping closer to Lip again as his hands curled into fists. "And I told you to stop chugging that, quit trying so goddamn hard to be Frank. You're fucking better than that."

          Lip let out a frustrated shout and turned as he pulled his arm back to put another hole in the wall.

          Ian's hand snapped out to catch Lip's arm before he could hit the wall and he stumbled forward, bracing a foot on the wall to stop the punch from connecting. "Fucking cut that shit out," Ian grunted as they grappled for control. "You're going to hurt yourself and Fiona's gonna kill you for damaging the bathroom."

          Lip's eyes narrowed as he waited until Ian yanked at him again to spin around fully and back him across the small room. Lip heard the breath whoosh out of Ian's chest as he slammed him into the wall next to the door.

          Ian's eyes landed on Lip's mouth as he gasped for breath against the wall and he bit his lip as he struggled against Lip's hold. Lip winced as he clocked what Ian was staring at and his grip weakened just enough for Ian to take advantage.

          Ian stomped on Lip's foot and elbowed him in the side as he reversed their positions to press Lip back into the door. Lip flailed against him like a wild animal in a trap but Ian had been working out for years dreaming about combat, he didn't budge.

          Ian nudged Lip's legs apart one at a time, stepping on his feet to stop him from kicking as he caught Lip's wrists and held them firmly to his sides.

          "Jesus Lip, just fucking stop it," Ian forced out, trying to keep his writhing brother pinned to the wall so he couldn't hurt either of them. "Everything's fine, just calm down."

          "Everything's fine," Lip repeated skeptically, panting from exertion. "Everything is not fine, I-"

          They both froze as Lip's latest squirm brought their pelvic regions into alignment and Ian let his head tip forward into the wall over Lip's shoulder as his body fizzed like he'd touched a live wire. He turned his head to nuzzle his nose and mouth into the crook of Lip's neck and drew in a long shuddering breath.

          Lip swallowed hard and shivered as Ian tickled his neck. Ian let his tongue flick out to wet his lips as he tried to maintain control and the taste of salt flooded his mouth as he accidentally grazed skin.

          Lip moaned helplessly and his head tilted to the side as Ian traced a small design on his neck delicately with the tip of his tongue. His hips twitched forwards against Ian's and Ian gasped against his neck, trailing his tongue up Lip's neck to bite at his earlobe.

          "Don't move," Ian breathed, trying not to lose his control completely.

          "Ian, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Lip groaned, goosebumps racing over his skin as Ian's voice vibrated against his ear. Ian shifted against Lip's cock where it was pressed against his own and Lip's head fell back against the wall with a thud.

          "Ian, fuck," Lip whined, starting to fight against Ian's hold again. "Stop, wait we can't- I shouldn't have," Lip tried again, shoving them away from the wall desperately and catching Ian off balance.

          Ian let go of Lip and stumbled back, hand going out behind to catch himself and landing in the sink. "Ow, fuck," Ian cursed, yanking his hand back out of the sink quickly and watching blood drip down his fingers.

          Lip was there in a second with a washrag, he wrapped Ian's hand before the blood could get on his clothes and helped him get undressed down to his boxers without staining them. Neither of them said a word as Lip opened the medicine chest to get down the first aid kit.

          Lip was carefully putting the last bit of tape on the gauze when Ian finally broke the silence.

          "So, would you hit me?" Ian asked conversationally and Lip's eyes jumped up to his.

          "Ian," Lip began apprehensively, shifting his weight uncomfortably as Ian stepped into his space. "we ca-"

          "Would you hit me?" Ian interrupted him smoothly, advancing until they were nose to nose.

          Lip cleared his throat and glanced away, trying to keep his breathing steady and not panic. 

          "Please don't hit me," Ian whispered, ducking in close to brush their lips together softly. Lip whimpered as he broke, hands flying up to grab at Ian's waist as he dragged him closer.

          "Just this once," Lip moaned as he let Ian guide him back into the shower. "Okay?"

          "Sure," Ian panted, grinning at him recklessly as the water soaked their boxers and made the fabric cling to their cocks. He leaned back in and pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue back into Lip's mouth as he discarded their wet boxers.

          "I'm serious," Lip protested, frowning slightly at Ian through the spray. "Just this once."

          "Sure," Ian repeated, grin not wavering as he moved the last few inches forward and pressed their cocks together.

          "Ia-aaaahhh," Lip broke off into a loud moan as Ian wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks and bucked into his hold. "Fuck, that feels amazing!"

          "Just this once though," Ian mumbled teasingly as he jerked them off between him.

          "Just this once," Lip moaned as he mouthed his way down Ian's long pale neck to bite at his collarbone. Ian jumped when Lip trailed a finger up his crack and put a small amount of pressure on his entrance.

          "I already told you, I don't bottom," Ian hissed, trying not to let his orgasm overwhelm him with the added stimulus.

          Lip snickered against his skin. "As the straight one here, I'm pretty sure I bottom less than you do."

          "F-fuck," Ian gasped, grabbing onto Lip's shoulder with his free hand as his legs nearly gave out.

          "You good?" Lip grunted, wrapping an arm around Ian's waist to support him better.

          "Yeah," Ian replied, licking his way back into Lip's mouth. "I was just thinking about how good it's going to feel to fuck you eventually."

          "Eventually?" Lip forced out, nipping Ian's lip hard and glaring slightly.

          Ian rolled his eyes at him. "Just this once."

          "Good boy," Lip gasped, reaching down to weave his fingers into Ian's and speeding up the pace.

          "Fuck you," Ian snapped back, cumming over their fists with a shout. Lip held on to him and shook his way through his own orgasm as he marveled at how fucking painfully beautiful his brother was.

          They stayed there in the hot spray for another five minutes as they came back down, kissing softly as the water rinsed away the evidence of their release. As the water started to cool down, Lip slapped Ian on the ass lightly and ducked out of the shower. He snagged a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

          Lip hesitated at the door and glanced back at Ian as he shut the water off. "Thanks for not hitting me."

          "I won't hit you next time either," Ian offered, grinning impishly across the room at him.

          "Ian," Lip began, tone firm, and Ian held his hands up.

          "I know, just this once."

          Lip nodded, looking reassured, and turned to leave again. Ian watched him go with a grin. Ian knew Lip better than Lip knew himself and, above all else, Ian knew when Lip was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh guys, I've never written anything quite like this before I don't think! I will probably add at least one more installment to this at some point in the future so please let me know what you think! I noticed there wasn't much in the way of this pairing so I figured I'd do my best to add to it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and as always, I live for your feedback and you brighten my days. See you all next time around <3


End file.
